


Not Just a Strife

by kinkyComplex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Roleplay-based, Stridercest - Freeform, first work! woo!, fluffy sex? idk, um this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyComplex/pseuds/kinkyComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a routine strife between Dave and his Bro turns into something more.</p>
<p>Stupid, I know...but it's my first Archive work, so woo? Posted on FF.Net under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Strife

Dirk had been looking forward to the strife he'd planned with Dave all day. It would be their first in a long while. He even had apple juice set aside for afterwards, when he would surely beat Dave's ass.

Dave walked up the stairs after his brother his hands shoved in his pockets as he took his dear sweet ass time not really in the mood for a strife right now. Getting to the roof the young Strider just stares at his older brother, "Why the fuck do we have to do this now? It is hot as hell bro."

Dirk nodded at his younger brother. "Because a Strider is always prepared to strife under any conditions." He paused momentarily. "Shades off, little bro. I want to see you cry today."

"Fuck no. Not unless you do asshole." Dave pulls out his sword and holds it over his shoulder his other hand still deep in his pocket. "Can't we just get this over with? I mean really... I'm starved."

Dirk soundlessly pulled his own shades off, his orange eyes wide open. "Your turn." he said as he swiped his sword from off the ground. "We can always get it over with. You can follow the usual terms of surrender, bro, or you can grow a pair and fight me."

Dave sneers and pulls off his shades throwing them to the ground his red eyes burning, he always hated when bro treated him like this. Holding his sword in front of him now Dave crouches down a bit waiting for his bro to make the first move, "Fine... have it your way."

"I always do." Dirk teased as he lunged behind his younger bro and then quickly flashstepped right back to his original position, turning to deliver a scratch to Dave's sword arm as he lunged.

"Shit!" Dave growls and runs at Dirk raising his sword and eventually flashes steps behind his bro and slashes at him knowing that the stupid ass will probably just flash step out of the way since he knows everything that you are going to do already like the bitch he is.

Dirk smiles slightly and surprises Dave by only slightly stepping out of the way, allowing his younger brother to see that yes, he does bleed too. Then, he lunges toward Dave and reaches out his arm to wrap it around the other boy's neck.

Dave groans and looks up at his brother hating how cocky and smug he is, "Don't fucking let me win!" He elbows Dirk in the stomach pushing him away and holding up his sword again, "Come at me bro!"

Dirk smirks and obliges, flashstepping behind Dave and slashing an X across his back. "You asked for it." Dirk hisses as he flashsteps back to his original position once again.

"Fuck!" Dave catches himself before he falls face first to the ground and flash steps toward his brother and instead of going for a direct attack he sticks out his foot and trips Dirk making him fall back and then Dave pins him to the ground straddling his bro's hips and putting the sword to his neck. Dave doesn't say anything but just looks down at Dirk and smirks chuckling a bit.

Dirk raises one eyebrow at his younger bro. "Frisky, are we?" he quotes a movie he'd watched with Dave for ironically humorous purposes a while back. He chuckles at his own sense of humor.

Dave can't help but blush but shakes it off getting up and holding out a hand to help his bro up, "Whatever... Can we go eat now?" His stomach makes an audible growl that both of them can hear and Dave blushes even more.

Dirk takes his bro's hand and pulls himself up. "Sure. There's apple juice boxes in the fridge on top of the shitty swords. Don't cut yourself." he says as he goes back inside to clean up a bit. He's also got a little...friend...who woke up earlier after Dave sat on him that desperately needs attention. Dirk only hopes Dave hasn't noticed it.

"It isn't piss is it? That would be sick bro." Dave follows behind his brother trying to suppress the thoughts that went through his head when he was on top of Dirk knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide anything if he let them slip through. "And can I order some pizza?"

"Do whatever." Dirk calls as he walks down the hallway. "Credit card's in my wallet on the table. Get me something, too, will you?" He enters his room, thankful for the private bathroom. He needs to take a very long shower.

Dave goes to the table but doesn't see the wallet there and he groans and starts walking to Dirk's room opening the door without knocking, "Dude it isn't there... Are you playing some more tricks on me or what?"

"Augh! Fuck! Dave, what the hell!" Dirk is standing in the middle of his bedroom in the process of taking his pants off, a very noticeable boner on display through his thin orange boxers. He immediately flashsteps into his bathroom and locks the door.

Dave freezes his entire face becoming the same shade of red as his eyes, oh fuck he forgot his shades on the roof too! He can't help but get an erection now having seen his own bro's fucking hard dick. "Sh-shit... fuck... fuck... oh holy..." He can't move and he just stands there and glances over at the bathroom but shakes his head and goes to leave.

Dirk can't help but notice Dave's own matching boner as he locks himself in the bathroom. He groans, ashamed at what he's about to do. "Dave." he calls out lightly but loudly, unlocking the bathroom door and poking his head back out.

Freezing again Dave doesn't look at Dirk not want to give away anything in his eyes, "Uh... uh... Y-yeah... bro?" Shit shit what is going on right now? What the hell is he stopping him for? He just wants to get out and find some relief.

Dirk's own eyes are squeezed shut as he flashsteps quickly behind his younger brother and spins him around, dipping his lips down to his brother's. "I'll take care of it." he says into Dave's hair. "Like a good brother."

Dave's eyes go wide and he can't help but feel even more aroused. "W-what? Shit I... crap..." He wanted to say no but he wanted to say yes too. Feeling Dirk's hard package against him though he decides to give in and relaxes in his brother's arms looking up at him though not saying anything.

Dirk leans down and brushes his lips against his younger bro's before he gently undoes Dave's belt and tugs the boy's pants down. It isn't really fair to call Dave a boy, Dirk muses. He pulls Dave's red boxers down as well, revealing a very hard erection. Dirk caresses Dave with one hand before he takes him into his mouth slowly.

"Nngh!" Dave runs his fingers through his brother's hair and throws his head back completely unused to any of this, "Sh-shit bro..." His breath starts quickening as his heart races still having trouble believing this isn't a dream.

Dirk enjoys the sensation of Dave's fingers running through his hair as he gently begins licking his brother's dick. He snakes a hand down to his own cock as he takes care of both of them at the same time.

"B-Bro wait... can't we... do... more... than just this...?" Dave glances down at Dirk his entire face lit up red and his eyes full of want and lust for his brother.

"'Course we can, Bro." Dirk says heavily as he stands up from his kneeling position and captures Dave's lips in a kiss. He takes off his bro's shirt and then his own boxers and the two boys are suddenly completely naked in the middle of Dirk's room. Dirk takes Dave's hand and pulls his brother over to his large bed.

When Dave is pushed down onto the bed he smiles up at his bro and pins him down to the bed like he had on the roof, "Is this what had gotten you up? Seriously? That is weak bro."

"Maybe it's because I'd been fantasizing about what might happen next." Dirk said huskily into his brother's ear. He pressed another kiss up to his brother's soft lips and his tongue danced across the boy's lips, seeking entrance.

Dave closes his eyes and kisses back opening up his mouth and sliding his own tongue into Dirk's mouth humming a little pressing his chest up against Dirk's.

Dirk smiled as best as he could with Dave's tongue in his mouth. He fought against Dave's tongue with his own as he brushed his hand against Dave's cock, cupping his balld and caressing the base of his dick with his fingers.

Dave moans into Dirk's mouth and loses the battle in their mouths. Dave just kisses his brother deeper and more intensely running his fingers through that spiky anime hair again rubbing up against Dirk.

Dirk grinds his hips against his brother's before ending the kiss, flipping him over and laying Dave flat on his back. He pulls out something-a bottle of lube-from his nightstand, and squirts the cold gel on Dave's entrance before he inserts one of his own fingers inside Dave.

Dave groans wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck the sensation not really pleasureful but he still liked it anyway. "God... bro..." The young Strider pushes his head back into the pillow arching his back a little bit pressing his cock up against his brother's.

The eldest Strider inserts another finger more carefully this time and slowly scissors them around, trying to stretch his brother out before adding a third finger.

"Shit..." Dave kisses at Dirk's neck and jaw pulling him closer running a hand down his brother's chest and stomach and then fondling his cock in his hand a bit squeezing softly.

"You alright?" Dirk says softly in his brother's ear as he adjusts his fingers a bit more. He doesn't want his brother to be hurting.

"Yeah I'm cool... it just feels weird is all... I mean shit I'm not exactly used to this." Dave kisses his brother again holding his face in both of his hands and sticking his tongue in Dirk's mouth again.

"Good to hear." Dirk says as he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with the head of his cock. Positioned at Dave's entrance, he waits for an okay from Dave before he pushes inside his brother.

Dave nods wrapping his legs around Dirk's waist tightly trying to pull him inside, "God I want you..." he starts kissing and nipping playfully at Dirk's neck and jaw again holding on to his shoulders.

The kisses and nips go straight to Dirk's cock as he quickly shoves inside his brother and moans at his tightness. "God you're so tight, Dave..." he groans into his brother's ear, kissing him deeply.

Dave moans and kissing Dirk back his dick squeezed between the two Strider's stomachs. When Dirk starts thrusting into him Dave moans louder still kissing his brother and when bro finally hits his prostate he almost screams with the please as he arches up into Dirk scratching at his back a little.

Dirk, who has always been a bit of a masochist, shudders at the feeling. He thrusts faster into his brother's tight entrance and kisses Dave deeply. With the hand he'd used to prepare Dave earlier, Dirk grabs at Dave's cock and begins sliding his slick hand up and down his shaft.

"G-god fuck yes bro!" Dave starts shuddering from pleasure under Dirk and starts pulling at his hair kissing him back still pressing into him trying to get as much physical contact as possible to get just all the more pleasure.

Dirk squeezes Dave's cock tightly as he thrusts into Dave faster and harder, angling his thrusts to hit his brother's prostate each time.

Dave can't help but scream with it all thrusting up into his brothers hand as he bits at Dirk's lip. Dave's cock starts to throb as he grows closer and closer.

"Come for me, Dave, I want to hear you scream my name." Dirk moans huskily into Dave's ear as he grabs Dave even harder, punping and thrusting furiously.

Dave smirks at his brother, "Do... do you mean... your actual name... or just... bro, bro?" Dave kisses Dirk's neck again biting this time starting to suck on his neck as precum starts dripping down his own cock.

"I do have a name, fuckass." Dirk moans in between thrusts. He rubs his brother's precum all over his generous cock. "And I want to hear you scream it at the top of your lungs. Wake up the neighbors."

"Make me come first." Dave smirks again trying to hold himself back and trying to not make a sound just to spite his brother for the fun of it like he always does.

"You know I will." Dirk replies quickly. He thrusts in and out of Dave mindlessly, hitting his sweet spot each time. Somehow he manages to keep up the incredible pace he's set jacking his bro off.

Dave almost holds his breath trying not to make any noise and tries thinking of other things to keep himself from finishing but he can't help but come back to this every time and he knows he might as well just finish, he wants to so bad, but he doesn't want to give his bro the pleasure just yet.

Dirk knows that if Dave doesn't finish soon, he most definitely will, so he doubles his efforts to get Dave to come first. He grabs his brother's cock as tight as he possibly can and thrusts as fast as he possibly can, then he sends one last final thrust inside Dave and hits his prostate with enough force to send a wave of tightness through his brother. Dirk knows he's right on the edge.

"F-fuck! Dirk! Bro! Fuck yes Dirk!" Dave finally can't help but scream out as he finishes his cum spilling all over Dirk's stomach and tightens almost impossibly around his brother gripping at his shoulders his entire body shaking as waves of pleasure go through him from the orgasm. "Sh-shit... Dirk..."

As Dave's entrance tightens around Dirk's cock he feels himself immediately release into the amazing tightness that is Dave. He doesn't move as he rides out the best orgasm of his life inside his brother.

Dave goes limp and he closes his eyes leaning his back into the pillow and panting his heart still racing, "Holy fuck... that was crazy... can you get off of me now?" Dave smirks up at Dirk opening one eye and pulling his legs back down just looking up at Dirk waiting for him to roll over.

"Holy shit.." Dirk pants as he pulls out of his brother and rolls over. He grabs Dave tightly to his chest. "shit...Dave...that was the best sex I've had in my life..." he says quietly as he grabs his younger brother to his chest. He captures Dave's lips in a soft and gentle kiss and mumbles 'thank you' against his bro's lips.

Dave kisses back smiling as he rests his head on his brother's chest, "Thank you..." His eyes start flutter shut though he tries to stay awake just a little bit longer tracing patterns on Dirk's chest.

Dirk falls asleep with a smile on his lips from the exhaustion. He clutches Dave tightly to his chest even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
